


【A英】与风

by jiangdongceyu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangdongceyu/pseuds/jiangdongceyu





	【A英】与风

亚修感到自己的眼皮很重，挣扎了许久才缓缓睁开，酸涩的刺激感化开成了一片晕——有束光正落在他的脸上。  
他用手掌挡住，半天才从睫毛之间眯开一条缝隙。他不知自己睡了多久，日式榻榻米比床铺硬得多，躺久了浑身都还是倦怠的。  
他重新闭上眼睛翻了个身，被子被卷到了两腿之间，脑袋掉到了枕头旁边，碎发乱糟糟地散在脸上，能听到风扇在身后晃着脑袋呜呜作响，噪音越来越小、越来越远，睡意在脑袋里面昏昏沉沉得二次发酵……  
系在窗口的玻璃风铃忽然响动了一声，如猛兽捕捉到了风吹草动，他瞬间警惕了起来，一动不动地听着房门被打开的声音响起，熟悉的脚步声踏了进来。

英二换下了球鞋，提着便利店的袋子一边走一边轻声问：“亚修？还在睡懒觉吗？”  
没有人回应，他有点茫然地将东西全部放在茶几上，刚要转身就被人从后面捂住了嘴向后拖，任他如何挣扎都没有办法，直到亚修将他丢到被褥上才喘过气来，而这个“凶手”却得意又狡黠地笑着，一把按住他抬起的肩膀，彻底磨灭了他想要起身反抗的念头。  
“啊——”英二挫败地错喉咙里发出长长的一声，只看一眼亚修那乱七八糟的头发，就猜测出了他肯定是刚刚醒来没多久……果然这家伙本质上就是个精力旺盛的少年，刚起床就在想着怎么捉弄自己，实在是无聊透顶！  
他微微扬起脸来，看着亚修无奈地笑了出来，“有意思吗？”  
“欺负笨到连挣脱都不会的日本人，当然有意思。”  
“是吗？那还真是……”英二转了转眼睛，忽然转头看向了窗外，亚修的目光不由自主地随着他看过去，只听到玻璃风铃“叮”得一声脆响，紧接着床面上的人迅速伸出手来压下了他的脖子，亚修的身体僵了一下，对方很快便抓住破绽反将他压了下来，“真是不好意思，美国人粗心大意起来也笨得要命。”  
话一说完，那强装严肃的表情便自己被笑意破开缝隙，英二快速地松开他跳下了床，“好了，我要给刚睡醒胃里空空如也的美国人准备吃的了，想继续长高的话还是不要妨碍我。”  
“……”亚修眼皮抽动了一下，恼羞成怒地扯过一边的枕头，狠狠地打在了英二的后背上。

厨房内炉子烧水的声音很快便响了起来。  
啊……好奇怪。  
亚修将自己呈一个“大”字摊开，好一会才坐了起来。他慢慢地支起腿来抱住两膝，抓了一把乱糟糟的头发。  
他记得帝诺卧室中昂贵熏香的味道、记得监狱中生锈栏杆的颜色、记得肖达死在自己枪下时的表情、记得躲过枪林弹雨后他看到英二瞳孔的那一瞬间心底爆发出的感情……唯独不记得自己是怎么随英二一起来到日本了。  
好似忽然撞破了一扇无形的门，后脚是无尽的黑暗地狱，前脚是闲适无比的正常生活。那些不经意间的小打小闹，他本应该将英二反击的动作全部都反应过来，可就在那一瞬间，有条无形的绳索勒缓了他的神经——  
他掉落到了嘈杂的人间，悲欢冷暖平淡又安逸，却不记得折断翅膀的过程。  
亚修叹了口气默默地起身，捡起地上的枕头扔回了床上，一边刷牙一边挪到厨房门口，看着英二正在从塑料袋中取出什么，拆开后研究着那些一小袋一小袋的东西，一边的开水正在锅中“咕噜咕噜”得冒泡，他伸手调整了一下火候，然后小心翼翼地拆开包装，将那些食材倒入里面。  
亚修自己都不知道自己在用怎样的一种眼神……介于肆意欣赏和隐忍占有欲之间，直到觉得嘴角有些痒——太久没有动牙刷，以至于口里的牙膏泡沫要流出来了，这才飞快地钻回洗手间吐掉。

彻底洗漱完了之后神清气爽，窗外的风晃动着吹进来格外清爽，再加上英二在身边给的好心情，亚修感觉自己好似一颗从泥土中重新活过来的种子一样，几分钟之前还盘旋在脑内的混沌瞬间一扫而空。  
亚修抻了一下隔壁上的筋，又一次靠在厨房门口。  
英二的袖子只有一只挽到了胳膊肘，旁边是一盒刚拆开还未取出来的三明治——大概又是那种味道奇怪的豆腐做成的，亚修嫌弃过它难吃，但英二似乎很喜欢。他发现背后有人的时候手中正拿着筷子搅动着锅里的东西，回头眨了下眼睛，努力装出一副家长的语气说：“还要再等一会哦。”  
亚修歪了下头，将脑袋也贴到门框上低声笑了笑，“快一些啊哥哥，我都很饿了。”  
英二的嘴角勾起了浅浅的弧度，没再继续和他贫嘴，只是转过身去关掉了炉灶上的火，热汽在他敞开盖子后散满了整个厨房，亚修嗅着那阵悠悠的香味细细打量着面前的人，他垂下眼睛认真的样子是那么安静又美好……  
然后声音好似都泯灭了。他只听到自己的呼吸声重了一下，接着身体像是被某种力量吸引了一样缓缓靠近过去，他的指尖穿过恋人漆黑的头发，向下摸到了曲线平滑的后颈，趁着对方还未反应，直接将他整个脸都扳到一侧，在闭眼的前一秒他还看到了英二漂亮的瞳孔因惊猝而缩小，他毫不犹豫地吻了下去，如愿得到了柔软温热的触感。  
“唔……”能感受到英二试图往后退，亚修笑着从背后环得更紧了，他一路从耳侧吻到颈侧，直到触碰到了锁骨的时候英二瑟缩了一下，随即猜到了什么，“别闹，亚修……亚、啊……”  
肩膀上的衣服被扯了下去，皮肤上有了微微刺痛的感觉——是被人咬了一口。像是开启了某个机关，英二的皮肤自牙印的位置开始泛红，一路向上蔓延，到了脸颊、到了耳朵……  
食物的香味不知何时已经将这一处小小的厨房填满了。亚修抬起脸来，掰过英二的肩膀使他与自己呈一个面对面的姿势，向前迫使着他身体向后撑着桌面。  
亚修一直觉得人类的欲望是共通的，食和色没什么本质上的不同。他用舌尖舔弄了一下唇角，欣赏着英二露出半边的锁骨，真想马上将这个人剥光充饥。  
也许是他的眼神太过露骨、动作又不容拒绝，英二退无可退，任由亚修继续含住他的下唇，半强迫着与他交换湿漉漉的吻，他皱起的眉头渐渐摊平，亚修的手指划弄在发热的皮肤上，逐渐意乱情迷的过程真让人无法抗拒，恍恍了好一阵子，身下的刺激明显了起来，他忍不住低吟了一声，才终于想起来阻止。  
“别……”英二用力推了一下亚修，“别在厨房乱来……好不好。”  
怎么能是乱来呢？明明是情趣。  
日本人的脸皮还真是薄。不过最后的那句小声的请求有点动听到令人心神不宁。亚修亲昵地摸了摸他的脸，又用嘴唇碰了一下英二的嘴角，终于恋恋不舍得将他松开，直接将人拉进了卧室。  
换做是平时，只是脱衣服的环节英二都会臊到不行，可今天似乎是有了前面的铺垫，认为不管怎样都比在厨房搞起来要好……英二用手背抵着额头轻轻喘息着，并没有抗拒亚修将他的扣子从上至下一颗一颗挑开的动作，只是依旧能从不规律的呼吸声中寻到无法控制的情欲。  
青年胸口的皮肤干净又滚烫，绯红色在凌乱的衣衫中时隐时现。亚修脱到一半忽然觉得这样也无妨，他用手揉捏了一下英二胯下已经硬挺起来的位置，立刻得到了明显的回应。  
忍不了，亚修又凑上去用力吻了一会便直接将英二的裤子脱掉，接着分开他的双腿，顺着最下方那根肋骨的位置缓缓往下亲吻，他伸出舌头，一边揉捏着柔软的腰侧一边舔，英二明显受不了这种张力极强的撩拨，下意识地想要挺腰，硬挺的前端就那么戳到了亚修的下巴上，还没来得及向后躲，便被人低笑着握在手心里。  
他紧张的样子真是诱人。亚修很快便感受到了身体的反应，都不知道自己是怎么忍住的，他热切地看着英二，他身体紧绷，神色中满是躁动和不安，用指节刮过顶端的时候都能感觉到有水冒出来。  
英二小声呻吟了一下，腿根也跟着收紧，亚修安抚性地摸了摸，侧过头去顺着根部往上舔，含住前段的瞬间英二的喉中挤出一声难耐的呻吟，口中的东西明显胀大了一圈，压着他湿热的舌头，每呼吸一次都要往里面顶似的。  
英二的手穿过他的头发摸了摸——有些时日没有修剪了，前面的太长挡住了眼睛，亚修撑起身体用手拨到耳后，随即含着性器吞吐了几下，他将手指顺着英二的尾椎骨划到了后穴口，看着身下的人沉浸在剧烈的刺激中不忍心按下他的头来强迫、又丝毫分不出心来抵抗身后的扩张……情欲直白又坦荡的样子让他无法忍受。  
英二呻吟了两声才堪堪恢复了神志，他胡乱抓了一下亚修的手腕，将他的身体扯回来抱紧，他小声地说了什么，亚修只觉得汗水顺着耳后落下来，那该死的风扇又吵又没用……噪声有些大，他未曾听清，远处那只玻璃风铃不安地晃动了一会，似是拍打在情欲的湖面上漾起阵阵涟漪。  
亚修低喘了一会，忽然跪立起来，在英二身上将最后一点衣服悉数扒了个干净，皮肤直接贴在一起的感觉美好得像在梦里，他轻轻地抚摸着英二胸前，指尖点在上面都能感受到心脏在皮肉骨骼下面跳动得飞快，每一下都颤出了两厢情愿。  
以前他从未想过，原来性这种十分好交易的东西，只要沾染了一丁点爱情就变成了让人饥渴疯狂的毒品。  
亚修轻轻抹开英二被汗水打湿的刘海，凑到他的耳边低声说了点下流话，感受到怀里纯情的恋人忽然僵硬了一下，身体开始熟了一样发烫，未等到对方的同意，便掐着他的胯骨顶了进去。  
撕扯的快意犹如迎头而落的暴雨，亚修缓了好一阵子才意识到自己正狠狠地在英二的身体里面抽插，恋人涣散着的目光落在他的身上，随着每一次被进入的动作无助地晃动着，呻吟中甚至带了些呜咽，一想到那些疼痛和无措都是他给的，心底的某种情绪就开始疯长。  
白日宣淫对于某个中规中矩的日本大学生来说实在是过于堕落，英二的眼睛闭一会睁一会，沉沦在欲望中连眼角都被染上了好看的绯红色，除了交合的那处无法控制，身体的每个部位都无处安放了似的，他紧紧抓着身下的被褥，过了一会又忍不住主动抱住了亚修，一边喘息一边小心地亲了亲他的嘴唇，哑着声音喊他的名字请求，“亚修、慢一点，我……”  
最后那几个字声音越来越小，亚修明白他心底其实到底有多么紧张难堪，他缓缓退出来，重新调整成了一个好用力的姿势，一边吻一边重新抵了进去。  
贴着脆弱的内壁晃动的时候他听到英二只能细碎地呻吟，明明第一次做的时候就教过他如何呼吸，竟然又忘记了，他甚至不需要动用任何取悦的手段，只是被进入了就开始不能自己，只会半张着嘴巴换气，连接吻都会窒息，一味地沉迷其中……  
亚修心脏像一枚钟芯一样，每冲撞一次浑身上下都跟着撼动，好似一颗果实，由隐匿于叶片之中的青涩逐渐成熟开裂，露出了脆弱却诱人的颜色。  
英二忽然用手挡了一下眼睛，用力攥起拳头连指甲都要嵌进肉里，剧烈的呼吸突兀得停了一会，肠壁里面随着高潮变得又热又紧，搞得亚修的头皮也麻了起来，喉咙里面干渴到冒烟，他啊一边低喘着一边重重地压进去，掐着发红的腿根反复抽动了几回才射在里面，剧烈地快意让他扬起脖子发出悠长的的叹息。  
“……亚修。”英二平复了许久才低低地呼唤了他一声，而此时的亚修却连一根手指都不想动，半趴在他的身上平复着快感的余韵，发泄过后的满足感和胸口被填满的幸福情绪好像从地面钻出来的泡沫，一点一点堆积起来，将他重新自人间推到了空中……

不知过了多久，猛地睁开眼睛时亚修的记忆又断片了，他以为自己不小心又睡了一觉。可抬起眼睛来又能看着英二抱着他的肩膀，轻柔地抚摸着他的后背，窗外风声阵阵，那玻璃风铃又冷不丁地响动了一声。  
他侧过头向着明亮的窗子望去，时间好像在瞬间快进了，外面的天光逐渐黯淡下来，就是一刹那的变故——玻璃风铃猛地炸裂在空中，化为一地零落的碎片，有颗子弹穿透了他的身体，他惊愕地低下头抹了一把血，衣物不知又何时回到了身上，胸前都已经被红色浸染成了一片。  
可疼痛的感觉却没有袭来，四周的场景如舞台剧落幕一般暗了下去，他缓缓抬头，黑幕之中逐渐走出了些人影，有些能辨别有些已经不记得，身上都有些狰狞的弹孔正在往外冒着鲜血，倒映在他的瞳孔里面……他想起来了，这些人都是他亲手杀过的……活死人一般走在最前面的那个满脸是胡茬的男人是他噩梦的开端，再往后的每一个面孔都是狰狞着的，有曾经的手下，也有敌对的势力，还有……肖达。  
他看着自己起死回生的挚友缓缓摘下墨镜，露出了一个比哭还要难看的笑容，恐惧感犹如铺天盖地的藤蔓，自四面八方冲向了他。亚修下意识地回头，最想保护也最想依赖的人却不在身边，胸口处一阵剧痛，他颤抖着低下头，只看到了一把雪亮的匕首……

亚修惊醒的时候感觉到了无比煎熬的凉意——冷汗将他的衣服都打湿了，疲乏和心有余悸一同入侵了感官。  
英二还在睡梦中，呼吸均匀，神色安逸。  
他翻身下床，逃进了浴室洗掉了一身脆弱坍塌而成的废墟，眼泪和热水的温度一样，混在一起便好似躲过了一切。  
许久，他从浴室中踏了出来，他擦净身上滑落的水珠，重新换好了衣服，一抬头又撞上了一双黝黑的眼睛——镜子中的英二正忧虑地看着他，一言不发。  
亚修愣在原地，一时竟反映不出任何动作，心脏跳动着生出了绞痛的情愫，那个人缓缓走来，从背后抱住了他。  
窗外风声不断，同梦中一样。

-fin-


End file.
